


ナツ

by Gluaki



Category: Johnnys
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluaki/pseuds/Gluaki





	ナツ

“我就不行么？”  
“……”  
“我不能满足你么？”

有冈回答不出这个问题。  
——或者说，他根本没有多余的精力回答这个问题。

天知道伊野尾吃错了什么药，说着我比较喜欢那个房间所以可以换一下么成功换走了他原本的临时室友，带着行李箱和他自己住进了有冈的房间。  
进门也不消停，唯一残留着理智的举动可能只有给手机插上了充电器，下一秒就拽着有冈的领子把他按到墙上接吻，嘴唇上还有卸妆水的味道，有点儿苦。  
有冈被亲得七荤八素脑子都转不过弯，只能依照身体本能反应张开嘴承受伊野尾的进攻，没多久就来了感觉，伊野尾实在太了解他和他的身体，知道怎样才能最大化地调动他的感官——实在过于舒服了，其实也不是很想推开。  
虽然在不久的十分钟之后，有冈就后悔了。  
今晚伊野尾有点急躁，半强制地架着有冈进了浴室，像对待娃娃一样将他放在了洗漱台上，有冈上半身还套着特地从家里带来的T恤，下半身却已经被伊野尾扒了精光，T恤不够长，什么都盖不住，他甚至能看到有冈白嫩的大腿根部。  
浴室面积不大，多一个人都觉得空间狭窄到让人窒息，偏偏伊野尾把有冈摆弄成跪趴在洗漱台边的姿势，一抬头就是镜子，空间错觉起了大作用，至少看起来没有那么紧迫逼人——  
在伊野尾顶进来之前，有冈甚至还有闲心这么想。  
之所以和伊野尾变成长期床伴关系，很大一部分原因是伊野尾实在称得上是个完美的上床对象，前戏耐心细致，本垒也能够最大限度地让两个人都得到满足，事后还附赠共眠和叫早服务，一旦食髓知味就很难摆脱，像渗透进骨子里的慢性毒，只有那个人才是唯一的解药。  
还有剩下的一小部分是有冈觉得他们对彼此之间都没有恋爱感情，这不重要。

T恤被顺着身体曲线卷了起来，从伊野尾的角度能看到有冈漂亮的背部曲线，一路到形状堪称完美、连本人都引以为豪的臀部。他顺着那道凹陷亲吻，换来有冈的颤抖，对方洗掉了整发液，头发软趴趴地塌下来，实在是太短了，连鬓角都剃光，后脑勺也圆润得像颗栗子，衬托得整个人都幼齿得像小学生。  
“每次和大ちゃん做，都感觉有点背德。”  
“……哈？”  
有冈受不了似的用手臂撑住镜子，没抬头，只是随着伊野尾手指在身后进出的动作是不是发出隐忍不住的喘息。他忘记摘隐形眼镜，不太想面对高清晰度的沉迷在性爱中的自己，那实在有点太羞耻了。  
“因为总觉得在诱拐未成年嘛。”  
加到三根手指之后，按伊野尾的习惯应该还要再一会儿才能让有冈的身体彻底打开，今天他却只草草抽插了几下就换上了自己的肉棒——和手指完全不是一个量级——硬生生顶了进去。  
“喂！！”  
有冈痛得差点飚出眼泪，责备的话还没来得及说出口，就被伊野尾狂风骤雨一样的速度打断了。  
“呐大ちゃん。”  
伊野尾像个真正的情人一样伏在有冈耳边，捏着下巴强迫他抬头直视镜子里的自己，有冈只是瞄了一眼就羞耻到闭上眼睛不敢再看。  
“明明在那么多人面前说出了那种话，却不敢看吗？”  
“……你不要说那么多废话！”  
“有没有人能满足我什么的……我还不能满足你么？”  
有冈被操到眼角都发红，喉咙里是根本抑制不住的呻吟，伊野尾的问话也答不上来，只能被动地接受着伊野尾的索取。习惯了伊野尾的后穴适应过来并不需要太长时间，润滑剂量也足够，只是时间没有之前长，这一点让他有些委屈。  
然而身体不会说谎，在有冈的大脑下出反抗的指令之前，腰已经自发地随着伊野尾的抽插律动了起来，自觉地去迎合对方的攻势。  
“大ちゃん对别人也这样么？”  
依然是耳语，伊野尾似乎从来不会真的生气，无论如何都没有过于较真的表情，并不过分纠结于小事的性格往往让他看起来什么都不在意——偏偏现在，有冈忍着一万分的害羞睁眼，从镜子里的伊野尾脸上读到了一点儿说不清道不明的愤怒。  
“什么别人……”伊野尾放慢了速度，有冈好不容易喘了口气，不太明白这又是什么情景，“我现在不是只有いのちゃん一个人么？”  
“你明明知道我说的不是这个。”  
“……”  
有冈伸手去碰自己方才根本没有得到照顾的分身，他早已经习惯了所有步骤都由伊野尾一手包办，自己只扮演享受的角色，被宠得太过，现在连怎么抚慰自己都生疏，只会毫无章法地上下撸动着，甚至没有交给伊野尾的十分之一来得舒服。  
“大ちゃん。”  
伊野尾执着地叫他，下身只是放慢了速度，动作没停，缓慢的抽插对双方都是不小的折磨，他把脸埋进有冈的颈窝蹭了蹭，维持着这个姿势继续说。  
“也会像现在这样让别人干你么？”  
“……”  
“也会哭着叫他的名字让他慢一点么？”  
“…………”  
“我有点嫉妒了。”  
有冈一动不动，有点儿呼吸困难。

想到对方曾经和自己以外的人上过床就无法自控，反复给自己洗脑说大家都一样没什么差别，自己不也和别人上了三垒——但完全摆脱不了这样的想法。  
如果可以的话想把有冈大贵锁起来，太阳只照耀自己一个人就好了，他的一颦一笑一举一动都只能给自己看，不想和别人分享，不想让别人看到，想接吻的时候就接吻，对方意乱情迷的表情只有自己可以看到。  
实在过于可爱了。  
可爱到让人生气完全不想分享，只要想到他也对别人露出同样的表情就连呼吸都是痛苦的。

“我以为我们只是床伴，いのちゃん。”

浴室地面上铺着柔软的吸水地毯，说到底只有洗漱台是冰冷的但偏偏伊野尾选择了那里，侵略性实在太强，有冈挣扎着推开伊野尾，转过身把对方按在了地面上。  
“可是我好像接受不了别的床伴了，都怪你。”

排风扇还在转，夜晚的异国他乡安静得有点异常，没关紧的浴室门留了一条缝，能听到房间里的电视机播放着一个音节都听不懂的语言。

“还说今晚要好好护肤明天要用最好的状态去见她们的，要是声音哑了怎么办。”

伊野尾掐住有冈的腰，咽了咽口水。

“所以拜托いのちゃん对我温柔一点了。”

有冈支起身体，对准伊野尾的分身缓慢地坐了下去，硬物填满身体的一瞬间甚至舒服得叹了口气。

他俯下身，亲吻了伊野尾。


End file.
